Love at first sight
by AusllyForeverxox356
Summary: This is my first ever Fan fic so sorry if it isint good or make sense !
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY BUT I WOILD LOVE TO :)

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of the birds cheaping out side my bedroom window , so i woke up and got out of bedand then got changed into my red sparkly dress then went to school. I met Trish and Dez at the entrance and went to class.

I sat down in my seat and took my text books out of my bag, i looked up and saw this tall blonde. He sat down next to me.

"Hey whats your name ? I asked

"My name is Austin Moon he said

"Nice name , my name is Ally Dawson i said

I got back from school and sat down on my bed , but i heard a sudden knock on the door, so i ran down the stairs and opened the door and noticed it was Austin

"Hi what are you doing here Austin ?

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to this party with me , Trish and Dez So do you wanna come ?Austin asked

"I would love too ! i said smiling at him.

" Great i will pick you up at 8 clock

" Okay , then i closed the door ran up the stairs and went in the shower.

It was half 7 so i put on my short red sparkly dress and straightned my hair and then put my makeup on.

It was 8 clock and i heard someone knok on the door , it was Austin

"Hi are you ready- WOWW you look beautiful ally.

"Aw thanks Austin you do too i said blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY :) BUT IF I DID THEN THERE WILL BE MORE AUSLLY HAH XX HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND SORRY ITS SHORT I HAD TO GO TO SLEEP COZ IT WAS 3 IN THE MORNING

chapter 2

We finally made it to the party.

We both got out the car and went inside and saw trish and Dez , so we both sat down next to them.

"Hi Trish and Dez" they both said

"Hi austin and ally, Do you's want to dance ?

Sure , so we all got up to the dance floor and started dancing. Suddenely a slow song came on , so i danced with austin and Dez danced with trish.

Austins POV

I put my arms on ally's shoulders and i couldnt help but stare at her beautiful eyes ! suddenely i felt my self leaning closer and closer to her and kissed her on the lips. Ally stood in shock

" Aust-Austin why did you kiss me ? not that i didnt enjoy it or anything

" I - I have to tell you something Ally , I really really like you amd your really beautiful , i have liked you ever since i met you

We leaned in and kissed again

" Ally will you be my girlfriend ?

" Yes i would love to Austin , i gave him a kiss on the lips once more

We kept on kissing until Trish and Dez came over

"Hey are we interupting something ? Dez asked

" PFfft No ... we both said

" Are you sure cause you two were like eating eachothers faces off ! trish said and then laughed

" Fine i go out with Ally now Austin said smiling at me and then kissed me on the cheek

" Awwwww Trish and dez said

It was half 11 so the party had ended so austin dropped me off at my house

" Thanks austin for dropping me off , would you like to stay at mines tonight ? i asked

" Sure :)

He kissed me and then walked in my house

WOOWW your house is really cool ally

Thanks austin , do you wanna go up the stairs and get pj's on and then watch a movie ?

"Yeah

We both went up the stairs and went into my bedroom. I opened my drawer and took out my pj's , but i was struggling to get my dress off.

"Austin can you help me get my dress off ?

" Err are you sure ?

" Yeah i just cant get it off

" Okay " so i walked over to her and helped her get her dress off , i saw her spotty bra and purple underwear.

" Nice bra and underwear ally i said and then laughed

" Heh okay , thanks for helping me austin i said while putting my top and shorts on

"No problem ally !

" HEY lets go down the stairs and watch a film

" Okay

We went down the stairs and watched a film then we both fell asleep.

SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT ITS LIKE 3 IN THE MORNING AND IM REALLY TIRED ! OH AND SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT MAKE SENCE


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up with my head on Austins chest and his arm around my shoulder , i tried to move his arm off my shoulder gently to go to the bathroom but i woke him up

" Sorry for waking you up Austin

" Its okay i said trying not to doze off

" Do you wanna go to the beach today austin ?

yeah i would love to babe , i leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then she gave me a kiss on the lips , so i pushed her on the bed and started kissing her for like 5 minutes until trish came in

" Hey austi- err did i interupt you guys trish said away to walk out the room

" Nooo we both quickly sat up

" okay then so what yous doing today trish asked ?

" Me and Austin are going to the beach , do you and dez wanna come with us ?

" Yeah sure , i just have to phone dez if he wants to come , i dialed dez number .. hey dez do you wanna go to the beach with us ?

Dez: Yeah i will meet yous at the beach at half 12

" Okay , lets go get dressed austin

"Okay ally

me and austin got dressed , it was quarter past 12 so we all got in the car and drove off to the beach. We finally made it to the beach and sat down next to dez on the sand

"Hey do yous wanna go in the water dez and trish asked

" yeah austin said smiling

" No i just wanna read my book but i will come in the water later .. but before i know it , i saw austin swiping me off my feet and run down to the water and throw me in and then he fell on top of me

*Austin blushed*

He leaned in and kissed me

" awwww Trish and dez said

" They are too cute together trish added

" I know i wish i had a girlfriend

" Maybe you do have one Trish said

" no i dont ? he said confused but before i know it trish leaned in and kissed me

" Wow i guess trish and dez are a couple now austin laughed

"Yup heh Austin did i ever tell you that i LOVE YOU

" Yes i love you too , i gave her a peck on the lips

We finally made it back home , we went up the stairs and got into our pj's cause Austin , Trish and Dez were staying the night

" Do yous wanna watch a movie ? i asked

" Yeah sure

So we went down the stairs and got blankets and 2 pillows , i cuddled with Austin and Trish cuddled with Dez !

Dez and Trish fell asleep so me and austin got up and looked at eachother

" Are you thinking what im thinking austin asked ?

" Yeah Pour a big bucket of water on them :)

" Yup ...

So we both filled up a big bucket of cold water and walked into the room and threw it all over Trish and Dez

Austin and Ally were dying with Laughter !

" HEY WHY DID YOUS DO THAT Trish shouted !

" Well yous two fell asleep so we wanted to pour a big bucket of water over yous :)

" Oh we are gonna get yous back for that ! they both said smiling at each other

" Okay lets go back to sleep

" Okay , 5 minutes later we were all fast asleep !

It was finally 8 clock in the morning so we all got up and ran to the kitchen and saw ally making pancakes. Austins face lit up :)

" Oh my god ally i love you , pancakes are my favourite , i gave her a peck on the lips

" I love you too austin and i knew pancakes were your fav so i decided to make them :) i kissed him back

We ate our pancakes and got dressed

" Ally what do you wanna do today ? Austin , trish and dez asked

" How about we go to the mall and buy some new clothes

" Sure they all said

We all got in the car and drove to the mall

Ally: Lets go to this shop

"Fine they all said


End file.
